Anything
by Mystik
Summary: Continuação de 'Desejos'. Após ficar muito perto de perder o que mais ama, Dean precisa se certificar que Sam ainda está vivo e ao seu lado.


**Casal:** DeanxSam

**Classificação:** Slash, Angst

**Nota: **Se passa no final da segunda temporada. Continuação de "Desejos".

* * *

**Anything**

- Então é isso. O próximo provável destino seria Princeton.

- New Jersey?

- Sim. Acho que levaria umas cinco horas de carro. Estou certa Bob?

- É, por aí Helen.

Dean e Sam acenaram com a cabeça, concordando com a mulher. Depois de toda a correria para impedir de um apocalipse acontecer no mundo, eles agora estavam planejando como caçariam os demônios que haviam escapado do portal. Pelo menos era isso que estavam fazendo três deles.

A mente do mais velho dos Winchester estava um pouquinho longe naquele momento. Na noite de seis dias atrás para ser exato. Ele ainda podia sentir o cheiro do sangue de Sam invadindo suas narinas. O calor do corpo do irmão se esvaindo enquanto ele morria em seus braços. Aquela certamente fora a sensação mais aterrorizante da sua vida.

- Dean?

O loiro encarou o irmão, agora percebendo que ele perguntara algo. Ele suspirou, franzindo o cenho, gesto que fazia quando queria disfarçar seu embaraço.

- Antes de começarmos tudo isso, eu realmente preciso descansar. – comentou o loiro, na sua voz mais neutra.

- Você tem razão. – disse Helen, provavelmente percebendo o quão cansado o loiro estava. Afinal ele não durmira durante três dias.

- Certo...vamos voltar para a cidade, alugar um quarto e pela manhã iremos para Princeton. – sugeriu Sam.

- Ótimo. Eu vou com Bobby. – disse a loira, seguindo com o homem mais velho.

Os irmãos acenaram para os amigos e assim que viram o carro do velho caçador sumir na noite, eles entraram no Impala e fizeram o mesmo. A viagem toda fora silenciosa...e tensa.

-----

- Lar, doce lar. – disse Sam sarcástico, entrando no quarto de motel, largando sua mochila no chão, observando todo o local.

Antes que ele pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, seu corpo paralisou quando sentiu um par de braços envolve-lo de forma apertada, o rosto de Dean encostado em sua nuca, sua respiração forte e rápida.

- Dean..? – murmura o moreno, todo seu corpo imediatamente relaxando ante aquele toque tão conhecido.

- Sammy... – murmura de volta o loiro, usando o apelido que somente ele podia usar de propósito – Nunca mais...me assuste dessa maneira...entendeu?

O mais novo suspira estrangulado, já sentindo a voz ficar presa a garganta. Ele fecha os olhos, já marejados. O abraço se aperta e ele pode sentir um beijo trêmulo depositado em sua nuca.

- Nunca mais...quero te ter morrendo nos meus braços.

Sam vira o corpo, ficando de frente para o irmão mais velho, suas mãos automaticamente segurando o rosto do outro, seus dedos alisando a pele suave e masculina.

- Desculpa...te assustar assim. – diz num soluço, seu rosto já sendo manchado pelas lágrimas – Dean, eu...eu...não quero que você morra.

O loiro vira o rosto, beijando a palma da mão de Sam, sua respiração quente atingindo aquela pele que era muito sua. Ele voltou seu olhar para o mais novo e puxou-o pela gola da blusa, beijando-o de maneira firme e decidida. Sua voz saiu quase colada aos lábios do irmão.

- Temos um ano...pra ficar juntos.

Sam soluça novamente ao ouvir aquilo e abraça Dean com força, como se aquilo pudesse impedir de ter seu irmão tomado de si. Suas línguas se tocam de forma quase desesperada, o beijo se transforma num duelo feroz. O loiro vai empurrando o irmão com o seu corpo pelo interior do quarto, até que ambos caem na cama de forma estrondosa. Sam geme dentro do beijo e seus dedos percorrem a camisa de Dean, começando a arranca-la do corpo do mais velho. Num puxão os botões voam pelo chão e Dean ri, mas é um riso amargo, quase forçado. Ele fica de joelhos e tira a camisa, deixando-a escorrer pelos ombros, logo em seguida tirando a camiseta que usava por baixo, ficando seminu. Sam observa cada movimento, com a respiração pesada, os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Suas íris claras miram cada detalhe do corpo do irmão com uma admiração quase religiosa.

Dean então o encara e abaixa, deixando seu rosto a centímetros do moreno, seus dedos percorrendo o rosto que vira crescer, que sempre protegera com a própria vida. Ele suspira, como que aliviado com algo.

- Você é tão quente... – sussurra. O calor de Sam representava vida. Representava que o mais novo estava ali, perto dele.

Sam desvia o olhar, quase envergonhado com aquelas palavras. Ele logo sente as mãos fortes do mais velho puxando sua camisa. A peça de roupa é retirada sem resistência alguma. Sam então toca no rosto do irmão, sentindo a barba por fazer em seus dedos, os traços masculinos e delineados. Ele se ergue, apoiando-se nos ombros e o beija singelamente na boca, num leve toque. Dean suspira e o puxa pela nuca, tornando o beijo mais exigente, suas lágrimas se misturando as do irmão. Suas mãos descem pela pele de Sam, parando no cós da calça jeans e lentamente a abre, o beijo ainda molhado e intenso, cheio de sentimentos.

O moreno geme dentro da boca que toma a sua quando sente sua última peça de roupa sendo retirada. Dean então se separa dele, e retira sua calça e boxer, ficando igualmente nu. Ele deita ao lado do mais novo na cama, e sente o corpo maior que o seu virar para si. Ambos se encararam por um tempo indefinivel. Sam estica a mão e toca o rosto dele novamente, um temor o invadindo por não saber quanto tempo ainda ele pode fazer isso.

- Dean...

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – responde o loiro antes que o irmão possa completar a frase.

Eles se aproximam novamente, seus corpos colando-se por completo, arrancando um gemido de ambos quando um novo beijo é iniciado. Num movimento natural, como se ambos fizessem isso há muito tempo, Sam vira-se de costas para o irmão, sentindo-o colar seu corpo contra si novamente. Ele joga a cabeça pra trás num movimento lento, embalado pelo calor do mais velho e logo aquela fina dor percorre o seu corpo quando Dean o penetra lentamente, apreciando cada segundo daquele ato.

Desde a primeira vez que fizeram isso, há quase três semanas atrás, o ato se tornara quase uma droga para Sam. Era como uma prova de que Dean estava ali, de que Dean o protegeria de todo mal. De que nunca mais estaria sozinho.

O moreno sentiu o rosto do mais velho se afundar em seu pescoço quando ele estava por inteiro dentro de si. Um ofego escapou da sua boca e ele fechou os olhos, sentindo a lingua do loiro lamber e percorrer sua pele. Os quadris do outro começaram a se mexer num sinuoso vai e vem e um braço enlaçou-o pela cintura, colando ainda mais os corpos.

- Dean... – gemeu Sam numa quase súplica, seus olhos ardendo com a vontade de chorar, diante da intensidade de emoções que o assolavam.

- Sammy...eu estou aqui. – sussurrou o loiro de volta, sua voz rouca mas firme, naquele tom de promessa que o mais novo sabia que o irmão sempre cumpria.

- Não me deixa... – gemeu, sua voz estrangulada, seu corpo todo formigando pelo prazer denso que se anunciava – Não quero...perder você.

Os movimentos do loiro foram mais fundos e intensos e Sam ofegou, gemendo um pouco mais alto. A boca do mais velho ainda estava em sua pele, deixando um rastro de fogo por onde passava. A voz saiu quente, intensa e protetora.

- Você não vai me perder. Eu não vou deixar você.

O mais novo soluçou, lágrimas escorrendo por seus olhos, sua mão descendo e entrelaçando-se nos dedos da mão do irmão. O ato foi mais forte, as palavras sendo substituídas por gemidos e grunhidos, por beijos e sussurros desconexos. Eles nunca precisavam de palavras para se entender. Agora melhor do que nunca.

O ar daquele pequeno quarto de motel, esquecido na imensidão do mundo foi ficando mais denso e sufocante. Aquelas paredes mal cuidadas ricocheteavam os sons de ambos. Os lençóis foram testemunha do ápice que atingiu aos irmãos Winchester como uma bomba, de quando Dean mordeu o ombro de Sam enquanto atingia o orgasmo dentro dele, de quando Sam gemeu estrangulado e sujou seu corpo com o seu prazer.

A lua infiltrou-se tímida pelas persianas, iluminando os dois corpos que agora adormeciam, ainda unidos da forma mais íntima, os dedos entrelaçados, os rostos próximos. Ela embalou o sono dos irmãos, como que protegendo-os de todo mal.

Sam salvaria Dean, não deixaria que ele fosse levado pelo demônio. Dean se certificaria que Sam nunca mais morresse em seus braços. Tudo que restava no mundo para ambos era aquilo.

Juntos, os irmãos Winchester eram imbatíveis.

**Fim**

Mystik**  
**


End file.
